You've Got Mail
by K.e.l.l.y.R.u.t.h
Summary: When Zack wants to try and get over Maddie he goes into a chat room. He meets this amazing girl who seems perfect, but is this mystery girl someone he is close to?
1. Chat Room

**Author's note: Okay, so this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you all enjoy reading it. I'm open to all criticism; so feel free to offer pointers and ideas for sequels or other stories!  So here it is, You've Got Mail!**

You've Got Mail Chapter 1- Chat Rooms 

Zack walked toward the candy counter of the Tipton Hotel with Cody following him. The twins had recently turned 16 later that month and had grown up quite handsomely. The boys greeted Maddie with a large smile and paid for their candy; Zack eyeing her with a grin.

"Hey, sweet thang!" Zack said smoothly to Maddie.

"Don't push it Zack, I'm not in the mood today…" Maddie said, pushing a strand of blonde hair off of her face.

Maddie had recently broken up with her last boyfriend, Chuck, and didn't feel like being hit on by the opposite sex was her top priority at the moment. Plus, it didn't help that she was still stuck with her job as the candy counter girl. She was going to be going off to college soon, so she hoped things would get better. But until then she would have to be optimistic.

Just then, London walked out of the elevator and hurried towards the three.

"Hey Maddie, Zack, Cody! You won't believe what daddy just bought me!" London exclaimed happily.

"A new Ferrari?" Zack replied.

"How'd you know?" London asked.

"Just a guess…" said Zack.

The four talked for a while till London and Maddie went off to go find a new outfit that London could wear while driving her new car. Meanwhile, Zack and Cody surfed the web in their suite on the 23rd floor.

"Hey, look, here is a singles chat room. This would be perfect for you Cody!" Zack joked as his brother elbowed him in the side.

"I wouldn't speak too fast, didn't you just recently break up with your girlfriend, Zack?" Cody remarked with a smirk.

"Oh, shut up!" Zack said. He had clearly been defeated that time. Lately, Zack hadn't won many fights against his brother. Which was really unusual since he always knew how to annoy his twin brother. He shrugged it off, he would have other chances to humiliate his brother later.

Later, Cody got bored of surfing the web and went to go get some sleep leaving Zack with the computer. He quickly went back to the singles chat room for teens and made up the screen name TheCuteTwin. Zack talked to a couple of people, not finding anyone really interesting until he got to the screen name SweetasCandy.

They talked for a while and really hit it off. She was nice, smart, and seemed pretty hot. Though he never actually got a description of her, he just knew she had to be hot. She was even globally aware; not that he really care if she was or not, but it was a plus.

Zack promised to get back on tomorrow night at the same time and signed off. He was desperate, especially after his last break up. Everyone he dated never seemed to compare to Maddie. But he knew he didn't have a chance with her, so maybe this girl would take his mind of her…

**Author's Note: Okay, so this chapter was really short, but once I start getting more in depth with the story my chapters will be a lot longer. Thanks for reading the first chapter and taking time to read my story!**


	2. Date Plans

Author's Note: Okay, so here is the second chapter, I'll try to make my chapters longer from now on. This might not turn out to good considering that I'm only running on chocolate and soda! (super tired!)!

Chapter 2- Date Plans 

Maddie turned off her computer and sighed. True, she had made a desperate move looking for a guy on the single teen chat room, but it turned out to be the right move. She met this really great guy, or so it seemed. She knew that people didn't always tell the truth about their info and all that in chat rooms; she knew that people lied about their age. But this guy seemed different; he didn't seem to be the type to lie like that.

She pulled up her blonde hair and got ready for bed. Still thinking of the guy she had just met. He was a twin, which means if he was hot London could go out with his brother. She laughed a little and fell asleep, thinking of the previous events.

The next morning, Zack walked over to the candy counter coolly. He was ready to tell Maddie he had found another girl, but that he still had a special place for her in his heart. He wanted it to sound serious, but every time he said it out loud it sounded stupid.

"Maddie, I have to talk to you…" Zack said with a strong tone, hoping to sound manly.

"Sure Zack, what do ya need?" Maddie asked happily.

"Well…Maddie, you know we've have had this thing going on for a while" Zack said, hoping not to break her heart.

"Uh, what thing?" the blonde replied trying to stifle a laugh.

"You know, how we like each other and all." Zack answered.

"Oh yeah, that imaginary thing. Where you liked me and wouldn't leave me alone. Constantly calling me a "sweet thang". I remember that. But that wasn't our thing, it was yours." She retorted. Now bursting with laughter. Holding back a laugh wasn't working out too well with her right now.

"Well, anyway…I've found myself a new girl. We can still be friends can't we? I know I've just broke your heart and all." He said realizing how stupid he really did sound.

"Yes, I'll never be the same now that my heart is in pieces…oh woe is me…" Maddie said dramatically with the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Okay, I'm glad you're not too upset!" Zack said a little too disappointed that Maddie wasn't really heartbroken. But then again, he had known all along she hadn't liked him the way he had her.

"So, who is this mystery girl anyway?" Maddie said in a happy tone.

"You wouldn't know her. But she is totally hot, like movie star hot!" Zack replied, hoping his chat room babe wouldn't turn out to be an Agnice look-a-like.

"She sounds, umm, pretty, I guess." Maddie said with a ting of jealousy, but she didn't want to show it.

"Where'd you meet her?" Maddie questioned, wondering where he blonde friend had met his "dream girl".

"Umm, okay this is going to sound really weird, but I met her online. I…I mean, at the park! Yeah, at the park. That's where I met her." Zack stammered.

"Oh, so you met her online? So you're finally over me, I wondered how long it would take you. And to think, I was about to go on a date with you!" Maddie said with a smile while laughing.

"Well why didn't you tell me! I wouldn't have been in a chat room in the first place if I had known. But I'll take you out on a date if this whole thing with my chat room babe doesn't work out." Zack exclaimed in a flirty manner.

"Sorry Zack…I'm hoping I still won't be single by that time. But next time I'm all alone and I need some chores to be done, I'll call ya!" She said with a wink. Which reminded her of doing the laundry, she was running out of outfits to wear.

"Okay, call me anytime!" Zack chimed as he walked off to meet his brother in the lobby.

The two boys headed towards the arcade. Yes, they were sixteen, but they still loved to go to the arcade and hang out with Tapeworm and Max. Maddie's nineteenth birthday was coming up soon and Zack wanted to get her something extra special. But he would think about that later, it was time for him to get on the computer and talk to his "dream girl".

He quickly said goodbye to Cody and the others and darted for his suite.

"Hi, honey! How's it going?" Carrie asked her son as he speed through the door.

"Can't talk, sorry!" Zack replied as he ran for the room that he and his brother shared.

Zack logged onto the chat room and looked for the girl he had previously talked to. After two hours of talking Zack had found out she lived Boston like he did, her favorite color was green because it reminded her of the forest which she was determined to save, and that her birthday was coming up soon.

They decided to meet a week from then on her birthday at the Tipton lobby. He would wear a red baseball cap and she would have on a red scarf. They said goodbye and logged off their accounts, anticipating the coming week. Just then, Cody burst through the door.

"Zack, will you promise not to say a word if I tell you something?" Cody asked his brother.

"Tell me. I can keep a secret, or at least I think I can…" Zack said with a grin.

"No, you have to give me your word. You CAN NOT tell a soul about this." Cody replied seriously.

"Okay, okay…now tell me!" Zack said, growing impatient.

"I like London…" Cody said.

"Aren't you batting out of your league there? London is totally not your type, plus, you would never have a chance with her!" Zack said seriously mentally noting how sad Cody's face looked.

"What makes you say that?" Cody questioned.

"Come on! She is a billionaire, she is hot, and she is like three years older than you! Put the pieces together buddy, you have no chance with her." Zack replied thinking that Cody was out of his mind.

"Maddie is three years older than you and you still are going after her!" Cody angrily said to his twin.

"One, I'm not going after Maddie anymore, we decided to be friends. Two, Maddie will be three years older than me in less than a week. So that means she is only two years older than me. And three, I have a new girl to chase after…except this time I'm not doing the chasing." Zack said.

"Whoa, a new girl! Who is she?" Cody asked his twin, hoping to get the scoop on the new girl.

"I met her at the park, her name is…umm…Candy…yeah, Candy. She lives across town, and we are planning to meet next week in the lobby." Zack replied, unsure of what to say. He didn't want Cody to know he had been desperate enough to go into the singles chat room.

"And I'm the Queen, well actually King of England!" Cody said sarcastically.

"Fine, you can come with me to meet her in the lobby next week and I'll show you!" Zack replied.

"Okay, I'm going to go to bed, night!" Cody said as he laid down into his bed and shut his eyes.

"Goodnight!" Zack said as he laid his head on his pillow.

Zack spent the remainder of the night trying to get to sleep, but he kept thinking about his mystery girl. What she would look like, what she like for her birthday. He figured he would just take her out to eat and buy her some roses or some chocolate, or both. Well he couldn't spend his time thinking of what she would look like, he would just have to wait and see.

Authors Note: So what do you think? I don't know if I like this chapter, but I guess it is all up to you guys. I'm guessing this story will be about 5-6 chapters long. I don't want to write a novel or anything for my first story. So I'll take it slow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Birthdays and Bad Dates

**Author's Note: Thanks for the helpful comments you all have left me! Here is the next chapter, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody, I wish I did, but sadly do not!**

* * *

The days passed by in what seemed like a blur. All Zack could think of was his upcoming date with his "mystery girl". She was perfect, or at least she seemed to be, and he couldn't wait to sweep her off her feet. Zack stood in the lobby with his red baseball cap on waiting, and waiting. She was an hour late…

He threw her birthday present on the ground; he should have known this would happen. She was so perfect that there was no way she could be real. He got on his computer and looked at his e-mail replying to some messages from Tapeworm and Max. Then, the familiar voice chimed through the speakers "You've Got Mail!" and started to read it.

_TheCuteTwin,_

_  
I am so sorry that I missed our date. My car got caught in traffic from a wreck that had happened so it was too late by the time I got at the Tipton. Maybe, if you want, we can plan another date. Please forgive me!_

_SweetasCandy_

Zack replied quickly and sent back to her telling her that he would give he another chance. She had a good excuse so why not give her another shot? They had made plans once again to meet at the Tipton the next day.

He went down to the lobby overhearing Cody talking to London.

"Hey London! So I was wondering…umm…would you like to go out sometime?" Cody said nervously.

"Sure, say five o'clock this afternoon at Café Le' Bistro?" London said in a bubbly voice.

"Sounds great! I'll meet you here in the lobby." Cody replied happily.

Just then, London then turned to reveal that she was talking on her cell phone and walked off. Cody frowned and slumped into one of the couches in the lobby.

"Dude, that was painful just watching!" Zack said as his brother slumped even lower into the cushion.

"Gee thanks, you sure are a nice brother." Cody replied depressed.

"You need to catch her when she isn't making plans with another person, then she'll give you a shot…maybe. Well, I'd have more of a chance with her than you, but you never know, right?" Zack said as he slapped his brother on the back.

"You sure know how to kick a guy when he's down ya know." Cody exclaimed to his brother, anger rising. He hated how his brother always made him feel inferior, just not quite good enough. Cody got up and walked away; not wanting to lash out on his twin in public.

"No problem, call me anytime you want to talk again!" Zack shouted as his brother walked towards the candy counter towards Maddie.

"Hey Maddie…" Cody greeted in a sulky tone.

"Hey Cody, why the long face?" Maddie asked in a concerned manner.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this. But I need some help in the love department." Cody replied, quickly regretting bringing up the subject at all.

"Who is the lucky girl?" she asked anxious to hear who Cody's crush was.

"Well…I don't know if I should tell you…you would laugh…" Cody said nervously, contemplating weather to tell her his secret, or soon to be not so secret crush.

"I haven't been having too much luck in that department either, but you can tell me anything. I won't laugh. I promise" Maddie replied doing the boy scouts honor signal thing with her fingers.

"Well, okay…I like…London!" Cody cautiously.

"Oh…really? Well, I don't know what to say to you Cody. London is a whole other ball game." Maddie replied.

"Why does everyone use baseball metaphors whenever I tell then about how I like London? Zack said that I was way out of my league; you said that she was a whole other ball game. I need to think, if you need me I'll be in the kitchen." Cody said as he walked off.

"Bye then!" Maddie said with a smile. Cody was a good guy and she wanted to help him, but London was different from most other girls. Maddie spent the rest of the day figuring out how to hook Cody up with London, coming up with very few ideas.

Zack still had to get Maddie a present for her birthday, which just happened to be that very day. He had been so caught up in his chat room girl that he had completely forgotten about Maddie. He had an idea on what to get her, so he ran off to the mall and bought a T-shirt he had designed himself. He knew that Maddie supported saving the Earth and that she loved chocolate so he knew exactly what to buy her.

He handed her the gift as she got off of her shift at the Tipton.

"Happy Birthday Maddie!" Zack exclaimed as he handed her a box wrapped in light green paper.

"Oh, Zack! Thank you so much! You really shouldn't have, but I'm glad you did!" Maddie said happily as she torn up the paper and opened the box.

"No problem, I just thought it would be nice to get you a little something for your birthday." He replied with a grin.

Maddie pulled out a light green shirt with the words 'Save Earth' on the front in brown. As she turned it over she read the words on the back that said 'It's the only planet with chocolate'. There was a chocolate bar on the back that was underneath the words.

"Zack…thank you so much! Did you design this yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah, I thought it fit you pretty well." Zack replied.

"I love it!" Maddie replied as she gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. True, they were only friends, but Zack still had feelings for Maddie. She was the first girl that he had ever really loved, even if she hadn't returned that love back. But he had figured out that being friends was better than not being friends at all.

"I'll buy something for you everyday if I get this kind of reaction!" Zack said smoothly, wishing he was still hugging her.

"Slow down there buddy, are we JUST friends? Besides, what about your chat room mystery girl?" Maddie questioned.

"Well, I'm just saying, it's not everyday that a guy gets hugged and kissed on the cheek by his gorgeous FRIEND. Plus, I'm still waiting to meet my 'mystery girl' as you call her." Zack replied with a wink.

Maddie blushed and hit him lightly in the side. He was a huge flirt, but it worked on any girl every time. Maddie changed into her new T-shirt and a short blue jean skirt with brown flip-flops. She went back out into the lobby only to find Zack with his mouth wide open. She was half expecting him to have his tongue out, but at least he was regaining most of his composure. It was so funny watching him it made Maddie laugh out loud, waking Zack from his trance.

"Wow, you look great!" Zack said with his mouth still open.

"Thanks ya ready to go and hit the mall?" Maddie asked, she had told Zack she would go with him to find a present for his mystery girl for their date. He hadn't told her when his date was, but she figured it would be coming soon since he was already looking for a gift.

They browsed through tons of stores looking through hats, shirts, perfume, and shoes. But nothing really popped out at him until he saw this amazing green necklace. It had a white gold chain with little green emeralds. The emeralds were fake, but he figured she wouldn't care. It was fifty bucks since the chain was real though.

"Isn't it a little much for a first date?" Zack asked Maddie, questioning jewelry on a first date.

"Any girl would love this, Zack. Especially, on a first date. It is so pretty!" Maddie said wishing that one of her past date had given her that instead of flowers that wilted the day after.

"Okay, but only since you approve…"He replied, still a little hesitant on giving such an expensive gift. Okay, so it was only fifty dollars, but that was quite a bit of money to him.

The two made their way back to the only to get stuck in the Boston mid-day traffic. For a while the two were quiet in the back of the taxi. Until they started talking about the baseball game that the Red Sox had lost the previous night. Maddie lived next to the baseball field and loved the game.

They soon returned to the Tipton and said their goodbyes. Zack went back up to his family's suite on the 23rd floor only to find his brother in one of his cooking hazes. There were desserts everywhere. Brownies, cookies, pies, cakes, crème puffs, every dessert imaginable. He knew his brother was having some kind of problem, cooking was his way of thinking out a problem.

Zack grabbed a chocolate chip cookie and went into his room to check his e-mail. No messages from SweetasCandy or Max and Tapeworm, just a stack full of junk mail. It was almost 11:30 and Zack wanted to be well rested for his big date tomorrow, so he decided to hit the hay.

His dreams were filled of his brother's cooking, Maddie, and his mystery girl, but Zack didn't want to dream of Maddie. He was trying to get over her and now she was not only with him during the day, but even in his dreams! It was almost like the more time he spent avoiding her the more he wanted to be with her. Maybe you really never do get over some people…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, I hope you guys liked this chapter; it took me a while to write. Hope you all have a happy 4th of July!**


	4. Surprise!

**Author's Note: This chapter might be shorter than the others, sorry! Oh! I might not update for a couple days because I'm going on vacation! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life of Zack and Cody!**

* * *

The following morning, Zack woke up early to find his brother sleeping like a baby in his bed across the room. He quietly tiptoed over to his twin's bed, not making a sound. Cody was still holding onto "blankie", the blanket he had ever since he was a baby. Zack smirked, he was still waiting for the day he could blackmail Cody with his little blue blanket.

Zack reached behind Cody and pushed him off of his bed, landing with a loud thud. Cody eyes fluttered open, still half asleep.

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" Zack greeted with a smile.

"Zack, what do you want?" Cody said sleepily.

"Mmm, I don't know…I just thought it would be funny to roll you over." Zack said as he walked out of their room and into the kitchen. He grabbed a cookie and sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on their TV. His date was at 11 a.m., but it was only 9 in the morning.

Carrie was in the kitchen snacking on some of the desserts Cody had made last night when she realized her son was in the living room. As her sons grew up it seemed like they grew farther away from her. Now they were driving, but pretty soon they would be graduating and getting married.

A little tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away as she went to sit beside Zack.

"Hey honey, how was your day yesterday?" Carrie asked her son.

"Okay, I guess. Up until I got stood up, but then she said that she got stuck in traffic. So now we're going to meet up today instead." Zack replied.

"That's nice, so who is this girl you're talking about?" She asked.

"Some girl I met. But I better get going, see ya later!" Zack said kissing his mom on the cheek. He had been trying to dodge the topic of chat rooms and the lecture that would follow.

Zack took the elevator down to the lobby, bumping into London.

"Hey London." Zack greeted. London wasn't exactly what most would call intelligent conversation, but she was up to date on all the Tipton gossip.

"Oooh Zack, guess what I heard!" London replied happily.

"What? That a certain heiress just got another new car?" Zack questioned.

"Really! Who is the heiress?" London replied.

"Uh, you!" Zack answered. Yeah, he really needed to stop talking to London. The more he talked to her, the more IQ points he lost.

"Yay Me!" London shouted happily while clapping her hands.

"Okay…what about that gossip you heard?" Zack asked.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Umm, what was it? Wait! That's it! No…" London babbled as he slowly started to inch away.

Zack was an hour early for his date, but decided to just stay in the lobby. While waiting he bumped into Maddie.

"Hey sweet thang! I like your scarf, red right?" Zack greeted in a flirty manner.

"Oh, hey Zack! Thanks, this is the scarf my grandma gave me. I like your baseball cap. Go Red Sox!" Maddie responded with a smile.

"Yeah, what are you doing here? You don't work at the candy counter today." He asked.

"Well, I'm waiting for my date, he said he would meet me here at 11. I hope he isn't mad at me for missing our last one…" she replied a worried.

"Don't worry, what guy could be mad at such a great looking girl?" Zack said with a smile.

"Thanks, but he doesn't know what I look like. We met kind of like you met you mystery girl." Maddie answered blushing slightly.

"Wait, did you say that you had a date at 11?" he questioned. It all started to make sense. She was wearing a red scarf, just like his date was supposed to. She had missed a date like his mystery girl did. Maddie had a date at 11, just like he did. And Zack had met his date online, like Maddie did. Was Maddie SweetasCandy?

"Yeah, I meet my date here at 11-" Maddie started to answer, but she was cut off by Zack.

"You're SweetasCandy, aren't you?" Zack asked. He knew that his mystery girl was Maddie, she just had to be.

"Oh my gosh, Zack, you're TheCuteTwin!" Maddie said loudly, getting questioning looks from the passing guests of the Tipton.

"I got to go!" Zack said as he ran off to his suite, leaving Maddie standing in the lobby, confused and bewildered.

_There is no way this could this be happening!_ Zack thought as he was waiting for the elevator to get to the 23rd floor.

He ran into his room, ignoring the questions from his mom and brother as to why he was running. All he could think of was how this could be happening. He had hoped and prayed that his dream girl was Maddie, but he had never expected it to be her. His mind swirled and his vision blurred as he started to fall to the ground.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, Zack finally figured out who his dream girl is! I won't be near a computer for a while so I won't update. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Mixup!

**Author's Note: Well here is the 5th chapter everyone! Please read and enjoy, or laugh, or whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Suite Life, sorry, but I wish I did.**

* * *

Zack awoke to his mother sitting beside him on his bed, gently stroking his blonde hair. His brother was sitting on the other side staring, wondering why Zack had fainted again. Zack usually didn't faint unless something traumatic happened, or something bad happened with a girl.

"Mom…Cody…what happened?" Zack said weakly.

"Oh honey, you had another one of your fainting spells. Nothing to worry about, but what got you so riled up that you fainted in the first place?" Carrie questioned.

"My mystery girl…she was…Mad-" Zack started as he fell asleep, fainting had took a lot of energy out of him.

"She was mad? Why would that make him faint?" Cody asked a little confused.

"I don't know, but let's just let him sleep a bit." Carrie replied.

Zack didn't wake up until 3 hours later. He slowly got up and walked to the front of the bed. Stepping on the necklace he had bought with Maddie, but it just so happened to be for her as well. He picked it up and set it on his nightstand.

When he walked into the living room, no one was there. His mom had left to get ready for her singing performance that night and Cody was trying to muster up the courage to talk to London again. Zack decided to take a shower and relax for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile, Cody was in the lobby and just happened to purposely run into London.

"Hey London, I need to tell you something." Cody greeted nervously.

"Hey Zack! What is it?" London asked.

"I'm Cody!" he said.

"Yeah, whatever. So what did you want to tell me?" she asked once again.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me to dinner tomorrow." Cody replied still nervous.

"Sure, let's say about 7 then, meet me here in the lobby?" London questioned.

"Yeah, sounds great, see ya then!" Cody said with a smile.

"Bye Zack! See you tomorrow!" London said as she walked away, her dark hair rippling as she walked.

"But I'm-oh forget it!" Cody yelled as she walked away. He was just happy she said yes. Good thing Cody had saved up all of his money since he was 12 just in case London ever did say yes.

London ran over to Maddie with the news of her date tomorrow. She was happy she had finally gotten a date, things had been a little slow since Todd had left for dentist school and she was getting lonely. She usually ended up shopping at the mall with Maddie when she needed to blow some steam.

"Maddie, guess what! Zack asked me out on a date!" London said happily.

"WHAT!" Maddie said furiously, not only had Zack ran away when he found out that his mystery girl was her, but he had asked London out on a date!

"You're just mad that Zack asked me out and he didn't ask you!" London yelled.

"You don't know what just happened London. Zack and I had a blind date today and he ran off when he found out that I was his mystery girl!" Maddie yelled back.

"You guys aren't blind!" The dark haired heiress yelled in reply.

"Why are we yelling?" Maddie yelled to London once more.

"I don't know let's stop, it hurts my ears…" London said quietly.

"I have to go talk to Zack, I'll see you later…" Maddie said as she raced for the elevator.

The blonde hit the up button on the elevator and waited until the golden doors opened in front of her. The elevator opened and Maddie saw a certain blonde twin standing right in front of her with a surprised look on his face. It was Zack…

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, well I decided to write just one more chapter before I go on vacation. Yes, it was really short, but I thought it would be best to stop right there. Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Boston, City of Love

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, back from my vacation at the lake, it was so much fun! Anyway, here is the last chapter of the story. (Tear) I loved writing it though, tons of fun! Oh! And check out thesequal, Boston, City of Love! The first chapter will be up after You've Got Mail is finished.**

* * *

Zack slipped the box behind his back when he saw Maddie in the entrance of the elevator.

"Zack, we need to talk…NOW!" Maddie said furiously.

"Okay…but what's the matter?" Zack said a little scared as Maddie stomped into the elevator. Zack never got scared, but he had never seen her so mad before. Maddie hit the up button of the elevator and hit a random button.

She saw the present behind his back. That was the one she had helped him picked out at the mall!

"Oh, so you're giving that necklace to London too! That's why you were going down to the lobby, you were going to meet her!" Maddie yelled. She didn't even know why she even cared at all. Any other time that Zack had a date she didn't ever give a second thought about it, but now that she knew he was TheCuteTwin…

"What are you talking about? I don't have a date with London! I came down to the lobby to apologize to you about running away. I just didn't want to hear you break up the date or say you didn't want to go on the date with me anymore. I just…I just didn't want those feelings I had for you to spark back up again!" Zack said close to tears.

He didn't know why he was getting so emotional, or why he felt this way about her. All he wanted to do was hold her in his arms and kiss her, but what would she think? Would she accept his token of love or would she push him away and out of her life…forever.

"Wait, so you don't have a date with London?" Maddie questioned hearing, but ignoring all the other words Zack had said.

"No, why would I? That's Cody's…oh no! LONDON!" Zack said with a tinge of anger. She had thought Cody was Zack and must have told Maddie that she had a date with Cody, but said Cody was Zack. Zack's mind was spinning; he started to wonder how London even had thoughts at all if this actually was her thought process. Which made him wonder...why did Cody like London? It definately wasn't for her brains, she doesn't have any. Zack shook off that thought and focused on Maddie.

"London must have mixed you two up! I know Cody was going to ask her out sometime so he must have finally got up enough nerve to ask her out. Unless you are telling me a lie and you really do have a date with her." Maddie said as the elevator doors opened. Two elderly people were standing there waiting to board the elevator.

"We're sorry, this elevator is being closed for repairs. You might want to try the elevator across the hall to transport to the lobby." Maddie said with a smile.

She pressed a button that stopped the elevator all together and sat down. Zack soon followed and sat down next to her on the floor of the elevator.

"Maddie, I would never lie to you…never. I…I love you too much to hurt you like that. You are the only girl I have ever truly loved. Sure I've had girlfriends that I've liked, but not even half as much as I love you." Zack said staring into her glossy eyes.

"Do you mean that Zack?" Maddie asked, praying to God that he did.

"With all of my heart and soul…" Zack replied with a smile.

"Good, because…I love you too." Maddie said as the two moved closer.

Zack moved in for a kiss but stopped to grab the little box from the ground.

"Here, remember buying this with me? _(Maddie nodded)_ Well you can keep it. It was going to go to you anyway." He said with a smile and a slight laugh.

Maddie took out the necklace and lifted up her hair, asking him to help her put on the necklace. Zack clasped it together as she let her blonde hair fall down on her back once again. Her hair smelled faintly of peppermint, one of his favorite scents. She turned around and played with the necklace Zack had given her opening her arms to give him a hug.

The two parted, arms still interlocked as their faces moved closer. Zack planted a soft, gentle kiss on her lips holding her in his arms. Maddie returned the kiss, hoping that they would never part. But they needed to let other people use the elevator as well. Zack pressed the same button they had hit to stop the moving steel box and hit the lobby button.

As the couple walked out of the elevator they spotted Cody and London getting back from their date, hands intertwined while walking closely.

Maddie looked at Zack with a smile.

"Forget Paris, Boston is the city of love…" she said as the two walked out into the Boston streets heading to a restaurant for their first date.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, hope you liked the ending, I'm not so sure of it myself. Thanks for reading my story and leaving such great reviews. This is a great way to start off my first fan fiction ever! Have a great day!**


End file.
